


Under One Umbrella

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, kiss in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Naruto didn’t always remember to do simple things like bring an umbrella, but the one time he does, he gets more than just shelter from the rain.





	Under One Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> So, I currently reside in a tropical country, and you know what that entails. Rain, heat, and more rain! So, the current storm about to shut the electricity out inspired me to write this!
> 
> Also, I was listening to アイアイ傘 (Aiaigasa) by TegoMasu! It is SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SONG if you look the lyrics up. And listening to it made this fic so real in my head aghhhh.

Naruto had always been a klutz. Always. So, for him to remember to bring an umbrella with him was a miracle. With unusual luck, he managed to bring it with him when a heavy downpour came down an hour before he leaves from school. Upon reaching the building entrance, he opens up the orange umbrella and starts his walk back home. The rain didn’t look like it was gonna let up anytime soon at all, large droplets hitting the pavement harshly. With unhurried steps, he makes his way past the baseball field he frequented with his pals Lee and Kiba, and to the crosswalk. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees a familiar figure taking refuge underneath a bus shelter.

_Sasuke._

Naruto feels his cheeks warm and heart flutter like it always does when he sees the raven now-a-days. Sasuke was drenched, his bangs stuck to his forehead and his typically spikey hair now flat around his head. Onyx eyes were looking up at the sky, probably watching for any sign of the rain slowing down. The blonde audibly swallows and approaches him. Sasuke looks surprised when he notices him, and all Naruto could offer was a crooked smile.

_Heart, stop it!_

“Uzumaki Bus Service at your... Service?” Sasuke lets out a breath of laughter and the sound has Naruto blushing again.

“Your umbrella’s kinda small for the both of us.”

“You live on the way to my house, so, either you take my offer or wait for this rain to stop. Doesn’t look like it’s stopping soon though!” Naruto grins. _Even if you wanted to wait, I’d wait with you._

“Well, wouldn’t wanna waste your efforts.” The blonde swears he sees a blush on those pale cheeks, but he could be wrong. He moves the umbrella so Sasuke has space, and the raven joins him until their elbows touch. The spot tingles, Naruto notes.

They start their walk, quiet as they listen to the rain. The blonde chances a subtle glance at Sasuke’s direction and notices one corner of the umbrella dripping water onto his shoulder. Naruto subtly moves it so it’s shielding the raven completely from the downpour. He doesn’t mind his own shoulder getting wet. Sasuke continues to look forward and the blonde watches how long and dark lashes, with bit of water droplets on them, wonderfully frame the raven’s almond eyes.

_Goddamn..._

Naruto almost trips when Sasuke looks his way. “Something on my face?”

The blonde immediately shakes his head, comically so, and the raven looks forward once more, a small smile on his face. “I was just... I’m surprised you didn’t bring an umbrella.”

_Nice save!_

“Hn. The weather forecast lied to me today, so I left it at home. I’m surprised _you_ brought one.”

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I’m prepared for anything!”

The raven huffs out a genuine laughter once more. “Sure.” Naruto swears his heart was about to jump from his chest and land in the nearest puddle.

They walk in silence once more, and the blonde dreads how much closer to Sasuke’s house they were. _Shit. I wish it would rain tomorrow and he’d forget his umbrella again._

“What?” Sasuke’s looking at him now. They both stopped walking, and Naruto tries not to panic because ‘ _shit, I said that out loud!!_ ’.

“Ah, well... I-I...” The blonde tries not to look at the raven’s slightly parted and glistening lips. He needs to focus on saving his own ass. He needs to...

_This has been going on for too long... I need to tell him how I feel..._

“Sasuke... I... I love you!” His heart was about to pound right out of him, and it didn’t help that the raven was just standing there staring at him. He needs to get out of here, out of this situation. So he does what any Uzumaki would do: shove the umbrella to Sasuke and run.

_Shit! I just ruined everything! Our friendship, our everything!_

Naruto feels tears sting at the corner of his eyelids, but he keeps running until he’s out of breath and putting his hand against a wall. He’s panting and getting more and more drenched by the rain. His lower lip slightly quivers, but he turns around to the sound of his name.

“Naruto!” The raven was running towards him. Before he could break for it again, Sasuke puts a hand on his bicep and stops him, catching his own breath. “Don’t... Don’t fucking leave without me even saying anything....Dobe.” Onyx eyes look up to his.

“Sasuke...”

“Idiot. You have no idea how long I’ve had feelings for you, do you?” The raven rights himself.

“Huh?” Naruto is pretty sure he looks really stupid right now.

“Tch. You’re always so oblivious to romantic advances. I’ve liked you since middle school.” The blonde gawks at him and Sasuke laughs again. “You’re an idiot.”

Naruto moves forward and cups the raven’s cheeks before leaning in and kissing him. Sasuke’s eyes close and he drops the umbrella to the ground in favor of tangling his hand in blonde locks, the other holding onto a strong shoulder. It wasn’t their first kiss. That had been an accident in elementary. This was their first real one, and Naruto relished in the feeling. Sasuke’s lips _were_ as soft as they looked, just like all those years ago.

They eventually part, but only mere centimeters before looking into each other’s eyes and kissing once more, this time with more heat. Naruto gives Sasuke’s lower lip a lick, seeking entrance, and the raven happily obliges by opening his mouth. Their tongues dance, trying to taste each other and convey more of their feelings through it. Once they part, panting for breath, they give each other a smile.

“We’ll get sick, Dobe.”

“I know, Teme.” Naruto moves to pick the umbrella up and positions it above them. As they walk, Sasuke puts his hand over the one the blonde is using to hold the handle. Naruto looks to him, and the raven is looking to the other direction, cheeks red. _I love you so much, Sasuke._ They reach the Uchiha residence and the two stand at the gate for a while, not really wanting to part.

“I guess this is me. I’ll see you?” The blonde tucks wet bangs behind Sasuke’s ear.

“Tomorrow, don’t bring your umbrella.”

The raven leans over and gives Naruto’s lips a quick peck. “I won’t.”

The blonde watches Sasuke enter his home before walking to his own. As he’s nearing his house, he grins widely up at the sky.

_Whether it rains or shines, I’ll always bring an umbrella for Sasuke._


End file.
